Walking Dead: Wrestling Revolution
by Tom2007
Summary: What would happen if characters from the Android game Wrestling Revolution came together to fight zombies, walkers, bandits, and each other Rated M for Blood, Gore, Language, and a little sexual content in later chapters


**Chapter 0: Introducing the Characters**

**Hey Readers! Welcome to a new story called The Walking Dead: **

**Wrestling Revolution Style! Now here some things I need to tell you before we move on.**

**This is my first story, so don't be mean in the reviews**

**Some of you may or may not know the game Wrestling Revolution, so if you know great! If not then you'll learn something about WR and TWD**

**The story will take up to 50 chapters including chapter 0 which is this one, it will be rated M for language, blood, gore, and a little sexual content so don't read if you're scared**

**This story will feature some famous characters such as John Cena so don't get too upset if your favorite character dies in the story.**

**Make sure to like and review Peace Out **

**So here are the 50 main characters for the story with descriptions of name, age, and personality**

**Spear, 32, A young rookie student of Wrestling and best friend of Coach**

**Coach Emerson, 40, A sports trainer**

**Mat Dickie, 35, Owner of a random company called Federation online **

**Whack Ax, 32, Kids clothes designer of Kool Kids Clothes Shop**

**Vince McMahon, 60, Chairman of WWE**

**Whack Oz, 31, Brother of Whack Ax and assistant of Kool Kids Clothes Shop**

**Jimmy Little, 16, The son of John Cena**

**Hornswoggle, 30, A leprechaun who lives at Ireland**

**Shane McMahon, 36, Son of Vince McMahon and pro-business man **

**John Cena, 35, Pro wrestler of WWE and current WWE champion**

**Brock Lesnar, 34, Former UFC fighter**

**Hooker Hudson, 31, MMA fighter and friend of Brock**

**Randy Orton, 33, Known as the Legend Killer**

**Flick Thug, 28, A rapper who cusses a lot**

**Chris Masters, 38, An artist and bodybuilder**

**Brad Maddox, 27, A referee of the NFL**

**Robber Man, 41, A thief who is actually nicer than usual**

**Devon Dudley, 36, A wrestler and used to be in the army**

**Bully Ray, 39, Brother of Devon and Pro Wrestler of TNA**

**Streaky Bacon, 32, A chef for cooking tons of meat**

**Triple H, 43, Officer of WWE and an assassin to terrorist **

**Heath Slater, 24, A member of a rock band**

**Bam Kibosh, 33, Guitarist of the band Sick Logic**

**Monica Marquez, 27, Only female champion and girlfriend of CM Punk**

**CM Punk, 25, Straightedge(drugs free) and boyfriend of Monica**

**Barbarian, 41, A land destroyer who lives in a village**

**Billy Gunn, 40, A guy who wiggles his ass every time someone pisses him off**

**Ezekiel Jackson, 35, First black man wrestler to still be in the army**

**Rick Steiner, 41, A man who listens to his iPod all day except when he goes to bed**

**Road Dogg, 39, A guy who calls people that he hates asshole **

**Flying Feline, 34, An Asian wrestler who wears a tiger mask**

**Kurt Angle, 41, An Olympic Gold Medalist Winner**

**Rocky Maivia, 23, A rising superstar in Hollywood also known as The Rock**

**Federico Fisher, 36, A Mexican voice speaker**

**Lionel Carling, 38, A guy who thinks he's to cool to do anything**

**Tensai, 39, A Japanese wrestler with a bunch of tattoos **

**MVP, 36, One of the top basketball players that didn't make it into NBA**

**Bash Nagata, 43, A guy who carries a kendo stick for protection**

**Bomber Harris, 53, The father of the Hart Dynasty**

**Agent Mapother, 45, A street fighter celebrity**

**Bird Behavior, 52, Black guy who knows animal language**

**Shane Alexis, 29, Guy who puts on makeup **

**Edge, 35, A retired Canadian wrestler who watches a lot of rated R movies**

**Kevin Nash, 40, Police officer and best friend of Triple H**

**Rey Mysterio, 36, The most popular guy in Mexico**

**Paul Bearer, 45, Grave watcher **

**Rob Fulsome, 40, Wrestler with a Mohawk(I have nothing to say about Rob but that)**

**Kharma, 30, The most dangerous diva in wrestling**

**Bobby Heavenly, 38, Mr. Showoff **

**Hard Gainer, 35, A homeless guy who only wears a skeleton costume**

**That's all for this chapter folks, but don't worry the next chapter will be up in about 5 to 7 days. REVIEW**

**Next time on Walking Dead: Wrestling Revolution the 50 people meet each other and learn about the walkers and one by one, they must be killed from friends to their loved ones, and plus one person next episode becomes good guy to bad guy.**


End file.
